snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Crank
The Mystery Cranks are a gacha-based system in Metal Slug Attack, offering random Units and Items in exchange for either Medals or MSP. Many of the more powerful units are only available via the medal-based cranks. Each day, a Daily quest offers [[Level and EXP (Metal Slug Attack)|'EXP']] 80 and 5,000 of [[1.3.0 (Metal Slug Attack)|1.3.0]] for the first spin performed. The primary Medal Crank can be pulled once for free (resetting at 4am JST), whereas the MSP Crank offers up to five free pulls during different timeslots. Players with a sufficiently advanced VIP Level also earn a spin of the VIP Crank. MSP Crank By consuming MSP unit any items are to come. As the name implies, this crank takes in payments of MSP: 10,000 for a single spin, or 90,000 for ten spins at a time (10% cost discounted). It offers scheduled free single spins at regular intervals throughout the day (JST): * 0700 - 0900 hours. * 1200 - 1400 hours. * 1500 - 1700 hours. * 1800 - 2000 hours. * 2200 - 0000 hours. Bronze crank keys (allowing free spins) can also be obtained by tapping Fat Fio when she appears on the game's menu screen. * Odds are approximations, and may be subject to frequent change. Medal Crank ★ Complete ≪10 PLAY≫ to be sure to get SR Units. As the name implies, this crank takes in payments of Medals: 300 for a single spin, or 2,600 for ten spins at a time (13.33% cost discounted). As of 1.4.0, a 10x spin will always grant at least one 80-part icon for a random Super Rare unit (enough to unlock it if it isn't already owned, and often enough to evolve it if it already is). One free spin can be performed each day (resetting at 4am JSTof 1.17.0). Silver crank keys can occasionally be obtained during Extra Ops - either from the challenges themselves (offering 3 for Single Map and Rare Boss-type Ops, and up to 12 during Daily Rank-type ops). These keys can also be obtained from the second and fifth steps in the Step Up Crank (see below). These keys expire at the end of the featured unit's pickup, and any keys that remain when the current pickup is over will be converted into random rewards from the Mystery Crank. As of the 3.0.0 update, the VIP Crank's perks were moved into the Medal Crank. Players who have a VIP level of 11 and higher will now draw a random platinum item whenever doing a 10x play on the Medal Crank. Players with a VIP level of 14 or higher are given a second free chance on the Medal Crank. The content of the Medal Crank frequently changes. The most recent additions are marked as "pickup units", have boosted appearance rates, and offer bonus points if used in Extra Ops events. The oldest units are eventually removed (Mostly rare units), most commonly re-appearing in the Shops. * Odds are approximations, and may be subject to frequent change. VIP Crank ★ Perform "10 PLAYS" to be sure to get at least respectively more than one SR Unit and Platinum item. This crank is unlocked upon reaching VIP Level 11 (20,000 VIP EXP) and offers a free spin every 24 hours of [[1.3.0 (Metal Slug Attack)|1.3.0]] after reaching VIP Level 14 (80,000 VIP EXP). It's very similar to the regular Medal Crank, with the same cost-per-play and prize list: however, its odds are re-weighted and a 10x spin guarantees a platinum item in addition to the usual 80-part Super Rare icon. Despite this, it still averages a slightly higher Super Rare part output. Gold Crank keys are significantly rarer, currently only being available during Step Up cranks, when the player reaches the fifth step. The VIP Crank was removed as of the update of 3.0.0. Perks of the VIP Crank were moved into the Medal Crank. * Odds are approximations, and may be subject to frequent change. Event Crank ★ Play 10 times in order to get at least 30 parts of 2 SR Units. First appearing in 1.3.0, this crank drops units exclusively and at a cheaper price than the Medal Crank: 200 medals for a single spin, or 1,800 for ten spins at a time (10% cost discount). Units of *all* rarities are available - even those available in the MSP Crank. Performing a 10x spin guarantees the appearance of at least two 30-part Super Rare icons. The Event Crank is only available during limited time periods, and typically has a new prize list every time it surfaces (based upon a theme, often involving units that aren't available elsewhere). The two 30-part Super Rare Icons are fairly unique; one of these will include every Super Rare unit. The second one is similar to the first one previously mentioned, except that it will only contain the featured Super Rare unit(s). The Event Crank is recommended at a cost-efficient method of obtaining a desired Super Rare unit. At the worst case, 5,400 medals are required in order to obtain the featured unit, as long as it is a single-feature unit. Usually, single-feature Event Cranks occur roughly one month after the featured unit has been placed on the Mystery Crank. * Odds are approximations, and may be subject to frequent change. Box Crank Introduced in 2.0.0, the Box Crank is a new crank added to the game. Like the Event Crank, it's only available during limited-time events, with a different prize list upon each appearance. Plays are performed solely as 10x spins for 800 medals, although the first pull is free. The Box Crank only contains unit parts (any rarity), although the first also contained platinum and gold items. Uniquely, all prize icons have equal odds, and are removed from the 250-icon prize pool as they appear, meaning that twenty-five 10x pulls will obtain the full set. Players can reset at any time, reverting the box back to its original state. It's also automatically reset when the box has been completely emptied. Resetting is only recommended when the best rewards are taken from the box. Each Box Crank typically features a new "exclusive" unit which cannot be obtained via any other method. The prize pool contains five icons offering a combined 60 parts for this unit - one 30x, two 10x, and two 5x. As 80 parts are required to unlock, this means that the box has to be reset at least once in order to collect a sufficient quantity. Some units have come with a clause noting that they will not appear on the "next" Box Crank - these "limited edition" units won't appear unless they have a reproduction, which is usually several months after they first appeared. Only the first five Box Crank units (White Baby, Jin, Rumi, Veronica, and Navy) have made repeat appearances. These units, if not being featured in a "reproduction" crank, are still extremely hard to get, with only 15 parts being offered per box. Assuming the box is reset every time the featured unit's 30x icon appears, an average of about 20,000 medals is required to unlock it (with a standard deviation of about 5,000 medals). A slightly more efficient approach (lowering the average by several hundred medals) [https://repl.it/Iyrw/9 is to reset every time the total parts removed from the pool exceeds the number of icons removed, times 6 and divided by 25]. It's recommended not to try for a featured Box Crank unit unless you're prepared to spend at least 30,000 medals in the process (with a 1/30 chance of requiring more). Fortunately, the crank has a "safety" feature, albeit at a very high cost. Limited edition Box units are very strong, and can easily turn the tide of a battle. Each of these "limited" units also have unique items of their own (see here for more). For every 100 spins (or 8,000 medals spent; 7,200 for the first 100 as the first pull is free), a special avatar is rewarded to the player. Limited-edition Box Cranks have a special emerald icon which requires 770 spins (costing 60,800 medals, since the first pull is free). Note: The "safety" feature is that when a player spends a set amount of medals, they are guaranteed the featured unit. Assuming the worst case scenario where the box crank unit parts do not appear until the end of each box, it can take up to 40,000 medals to unlock a box crank unit. This is, of course, assuming they take the least efficient option of spinning through every list until every featured part icon has been obtained before resetting - a cost of >40k is technically possible if resetting before then, though the overall most likely cost becomes much, much lower. * Odds are approximations, and change the moment you spin the crank. Reproduction Box Crank There are two different types of reproduction Box Cranks - single and multiple feature. The single feature is essentially the same as the original Box Crank, one featured Box (which is an old, limited box unit). However, you don't get rewards that you would normally get for obtaining parts of the unit. The multiple feature box crank functions differently - rather than hosting one unit at a time, the oldest three box crank units are placed together in a single crank. Unlike the original crank which has 250 slots, this one only has 180. There are also no Normal rarity units; instead, it only contains Rare and Super Rare rarity units. Since multiple limited box units are placed together, each of which had their own unique box items and avatar icons, there is no reward for unlocking a specific amount of unit parts. Avatar icons are also given based on whoever is occupying the middle slot of the banner. Step Up Crank The Step Up Crank was first seen in version 2.14.0, during the "Blood Runaway" event. Like the Event and Box Cranks, it is only available for limited periods of time, and only offers unit parts (either Rare or Super Rare). Each successive pull of the crank costs more than the last, but also reveals an additional icon, making it better value for Medals. For example, the second spin reveals two icons for 560 medals (280 each), whereas the fifth spin reveals five icons for 1,100 medals (220 each). Performing five spins (at a total cost of 3,700 medals) reveals 15 icons in all (~247 medals per icon): after this, the crank automatically resets back to the first step. The featured unit of the Step Up Crank often fills up a niche role and is powerful, though they aren't usually as strong as "limited" box units. It is unknown when old Step Up units will reappear again, as it has been promised but not arrived yet. The Step Up can be a boon for particularly lucky players, as its possible to get platinum at a cost much lower than the box crank - however, such instances are rather rare. Completing a set of five spins does not change the price of successive sets. Each spin grants an additional award along with its icons (either MSP or a crank key), and these rewards can also be collected multiple times by performing multiple spin sets. Parts for the featured unit are acquired 110 at a time, with an appearance rate of 1/50 (an average cost of 12,333 medals). These are significantly better odds than those offered by the Box Crank (where the average is 20,000 for 80 parts). However, there is no "safety" feature, so players should pull at their own risk. Note: The "safety" feature is that when a player spends a set amount of medals, they are guaranteed the featured unit. The Genie will appear if a 110x is rolled; however, it will still appear as a normal genie, so any genie that appears while pulling the crank should be taken with caution. Once the player obtains at least one 110x reward (which basically unlocks the unit), the player automatically unlocks a special avatar. * Odds are approximations, and may be subject to frequent change. The Genie When spinning any crank, there is a chance that the Genie will appear before your icons are revealed. Although he doesn't grant any additional prizes, his presence does give some indication as to the value of the prizes you're about to receive. To trigger the Genie, at least one icon won must grant the exact amount of parts required to unlock a corresponding unit. For example, an 80x Cleopatra icon will summon the Genie; whereas with a unit such as Christmas Fio or the Deformed Slug Gunner, a 10x icon is required instead (as in, as opposed to an 80x icon). In the Box Crank, the Genie appears differently compared to the Medal/MSP Cranks. He will only appear if the player manages to roll for the featured Box Crank unit's parts (5x or 10x). If the player rolls a 30x instead, the Genie will initially attempt to appear normally, before it returns as a Golden Genie. Category:Metal Slug Attack features